The World of Xanathu
The World of Xanathu appears similar to our universe in several ways. Like in the real world, the domestication of livestock, the cultivation of crops and the art of crafting tools and equipment plays a vital role in the shaping of civilisations and identities. The main difference from our world is the fauna and flora of the lands. From our perspective most animals would seem strange and unfamiliar, exotic even. The flora could be described in the same way. The use of beasts of burden and animals as mounts and cattle is the same however. The region which Xanathu: the city of many colours is set could be described as the southernmost area of one of the three major continents in this universe. Great mountainranges divide the area and the massive river, The Vein of the World seperate the region in two distinct districts. In the east two great civilisations with radically different ideals and religions believes collides in warfare and bitter rivalry. In the far south, Xanathu the city of splendour (LINK) guards the pass to "Paradise" a region of lush jungle which is the primary source of the Xanathuans wealth. In the centre, savannah and bushlands form a sea between Xanathu and its rival citystate, Monolith. Caught up in this conflict is the divided city of Eurom (LINK) which now goes under the names of Romulu and Remu. Serving as a protectorate of Xanathu is the city of Lyapis (LINK). West of the Vein of the World is the borderlands. This region consists of loosely united federations of tribes isolated by geography from each other. Xanathuan conquests have brought these federations under Xanathuan control and those regions which haven't been annexed outright now serve as puppet-states to the Emperor. In the far northern area of the borderlands, the great forest of Yggdra isolate the region from the northern part of the continent. South of the forest lies Ur, the deathshead, city of despair which serve as a military outpost and home of the house of slavery. West of Ur lies the fertile grasslands of Krusland (LINK) and the Borg (LINK), the highest peak in the known world. Bordering Krusland to the south is the marshlands of Haltheim (LINK). To the immediate west of Xanathu lies the desert of Talka - makal, people who fled Xanathu after the ban on ancestor-worship (LINK) headed for this this place building their own capital.This Forbidden City has been sacked several times. The unforgiving nature of the desert forces the denizens of Talka - Makal to build their homes deep underneath the ground. South of "Paradise" lies the island of Ushanipabaal (LINK). Lacking resources of any particular value this region developed a rich seafaring and mercantile tradition instead. Both harbour-cities Karth Abl and Karth Khn (LINK) consider Ushanipabaal their home. Many merchants from this region now resides in Xanathu. To the west of Ushanipabaal lies the Isle of Moogog, a barren, desolate region covered in strange statues. Category:Geography Category:States and tribes